memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Christian Slater
Length of Bio Isn't this kind of a really long biography for an actor who appeared merely in a cameo role in Star Trek? I think it could be compressed to contain his Star Trek "connections". Anyway, just wondering. – Distantlycharmed 23:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I'd love to see every actor, writer, director, artist, etc have a page like this. But that's just me. -- sulfur 23:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::The length of an actor's role does not matter. What matters is that A.) s/he had a role in Trek; B.) the length of his/her career; C.) the works the actor is known for; and D.) those productions in which s/he works with other Star Trek alumni. For the record, I, too, would love to see every actor have a page like this. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:54, 19 March 2009 (UTC) That's cool. Personal preference I guess. I noticed Slater because there are regular Star Trek actors who didn't get full bios like that :)– Distantlycharmed 00:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::That's just because their pages either haven't been fully fleshed out yet, or their careers just aren't as extensive as Slater's. Which regular actors are you speaking of specifically, if I may ask? --From Andoria with Love 02:01, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::Oh hey, just off the top of my head...I was thinking about Jonathan Frakes, Roxanne Dawson, Winona Ryder, Kirstie alley etc. Well ok, maybe Frakes and Dawson havent done as much - true and Ryder and Alley ain't regulars - but they didnt/dont have cameos either...but just the same. Cheers..– Distantlycharmed 17:23, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Winona Ryder and Kirstie Alley currently have the same treatment as Slater, so I'm not sure what you mean about those. The only thing Ryder doesn't have is an image, but that's because the spoiler policy prohibits any images from the movie until it is released. The only difference between Slater and Alley is that Alley's career is split into two subsections and Slater's is in three sections. As for Frakes and Dawson, I just haven't really gotten to them yet, hence why they are not as extensive as, say, Robert Picardo, Christopher Lloyd, or... Christian Slater. :) --From Andoria with Love 15:14, 29 March 2009 (UTC) : Well, not wanting to nit-pick but Ryder's been around (in terms of acting) about 24 years and I don't think her profile page does her justice. Especially given that she'll be playing a more major role in Star Trek than Slater did. Also, there are a million images of Ryder around - I dont understand why they have to be from the current movie. Anyway I guess my bottom line was, and that is my observation, that at first glance it seemed kinda weird to me to see such an extensive bio for Christian Slater who had a tiny role. When you explained that the goal is to have extensive bio for even cameos maybe (?) I thought fair enough. I'm sure you'll do a good job expanding those, yo...:) – Lili 17:01, 29 March 2009 (UTC)